The two half bloods
by simonDAgreat
Summary: Magnus met someone in the alley.


**The dark alley**

It was a dark and lonely night, vampires roaming around looking for victims, shadowhunters hunting demons, warlocks and other downworlders roaming around in the darkness. It was a night full of secrets and death. Magnus Bane was standing on a dark alley and was casually tapping his foot on the floor. He was looking at the darkest part of the alley, like he was waiting for somebody to come out in the shadows.

Magnus Bane was a warlock, a powerful, 800 year old immortal, half demon and half mundane. His father was a Prince of Hell or rather a demon, a very high ranked demon and his mother is a half Indonesian and half Dutch.

He was tall and lean, not so skinny and a little muscled. He has brown skin and otherworldly cat green eyes. He was wearing a dark trench coat, red skinny jeans and a black hunting boots. He likes to show he was a bisexual. He has black hair that is spiked and glittery. He wears all kinds of make-up, such as glitter around his eyes and lipstick.

Magnus Bane sighed, getting a little impatient he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about the break up then he was startled when he heard a male's voice.

"Good evening, Magnus, you look well tonight." He said with a teasing voice. Magnus could hear his smirk on his voice away. Magnus sigh, he look at the new person standing at the shadows. The person that appeared in the darkness has an Italian accent, with rich dip velvet voice.

Magnus look at the darkest corner in the alley, with a glare. He could see the outline of the male. "Do you have a fucking watch? You are late." He gave the new person a scowl.

"You know, it was the best to break up with him. You cannot make a nephilim or a shadowhunter immortal not unless you'd want him to use dark magic or turned him into a vampire. You'll forever live but if you die you'll go to Hell and if your ex-lover dies he'll be on heaven but if you'll become mortal and if possible, even I know it's possible." He said without the teasing or the playfulness in them.

Magnus just sigh. "I know, I know but I can't live forever like this you know," Giving a depressing looks to the person. "I lived for 800 years now, all the people around me shall be old and die, and me, I'll be forever 19, not unless I'll give up my immortality."

The person just gave a nod. "Immortality has a price you know, it won't be that easy to change into mortal, especially you have a blood of a demon and it's not an ordinary demon, a Prince of Hell." Almost sympathy on his voice, but the key word almost.

"Psh, says the person who's a devil's spawn." Magnus retorted back.

The person in the shadows just scowled. "Ok, ok. Now where's the dagger I ask you?"

Magnus took a dagger out of his sleeves, walking closer to the person so he could hand it to him. He asked. "What do you need a seraph blade anyway?"

With an irritated sigh, he answered. "I need to kill some demons that were causing some problem on my Pantheon and some of those who were interfering and giving some death on campers. I do not need other problem that involves Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and Shadowhunters and the downworlders. Especially the Norse's are back. Stupid Norse god of lies and mischief thinking creating chaos in New York." The shadows were getting darker and colder when every word he says. "I do not need a Pantheon War."

"Of course, of course. You're the ambassador after all. If I'm not mistaking, you had a peaceful agreement and treaty with the Egyptians and you've become the roman ambassador. And if my resources are correct you're planning on a peace agreement to the Norse." Giving the man in the shadows a look that says 'you're going crazy'.

"hay, It wasn't easy, you know. At least I'm making efforts. And my Pantheon suffered two wars already, one on my Grandfather and one on my great-grandmother; we do not need another war. And the Egyptians had their war on the Chaos snake." He said with seriousness on his voice.

Magnus just shook his head. "I gave you this blade so that means my depth with you is over. Got that?" He said with a serious expression.

"Of course, I hope this will not be the last. And your name really suits you, Magnus Bane 'The Great Destruction." He said with a grin.

Magnus Bane just shook his head in disbelief. He just murmured. "Says the person whose name is Nico di Angelo 'Angel of Victorious People', it's ironic and it doesn't suit you."

Nico just shook his head. "Farewell old friend." With that he was gone. Vanish in the shadows like he was never there at all.

Magnus Bane just shook his head. "Farewell good friend, hope will see again." And then he walk down the street going back to his home.

**(HA! go! LOL getting a little craze and all the shit... love ya!)**


End file.
